<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby's First Work Trip by MamaMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442861">Baby's First Work Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars'>MamaMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Child of Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, One Shot, family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMars/pseuds/MamaMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunnigan unexpectedly calls Leon into the office. The only problem is... he doesn't have a babysitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Child of Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby's First Work Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> This better be good. </em>
</p><p>Leon’s footsteps sounded through the long tiled halls of his workplace. He walked quickly, not noticing the head turns and surprised faces of those he passed by. </p><p>Hunnigan had called him earlier that morning telling him he had to come into the office for something or another. Leon hadn’t paid much attention at that moment, he was busy doing other things. </p><p>Like trying to correctly mix baby formula. </p><p>That was the only reason he had been out of bed so early on his off day. He had known taking care of a child would be a lot of work but it was still a new experience he was trying to get used to. <span>So, since it would be impossible to find some sort of babysitter in such short notice and with Ada off “working”, he did the next best thing.</span></p><p>He would just have to take his daughter with him. </p><p>
  <em> What could go wrong? </em>
</p><p>. . . </p><p>He finally made it to the floor of the offices and headed straight to Hunnigan’s, not wanting to waste time.</p><p>It wasn’t long before a familiar voice called out his name from behind. Leon stopped in his tracks and turned to come face to face with a serious Helena Harper.</p><p>“What is <em> that? </em>” The woman pointed at the baby currently strapped to his chest.</p><p>Leon and his daughter only gave her a blank stare for a moment. “You don’t know what a baby is?” He asked with an amused tone.</p><p>Helena rolled her eyes at her former partner. “Alright, let me try again. <em> Who’s </em> baby is that and why do you have it?” She crossed her arms waiting for a proper answer.</p><p>Leon just shook his head and laughed a bit. “Why would I carry around someone else’s baby?”</p><p>Her eyes widened at this new information. “When did <em> you </em> have a baby?” </p><p>“Well <em> I </em> didn’t have the baby, but-” Leon stopped what he was going to say after seeing the sharp glare she threw him. He coughed in embarrassment before he spoke again. “Honestly, it all happened pretty recently.”</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost two months since he first had the opportunity to hold the small bundle in his arms, and he only knew about her existence a little before then. He began to unconsciously brush back his daughter’s hair at the memory.</span>
</p><p>Helena just nodded slowly, trying to process this news. She looked at Leon and then back to the baby. Her hair was much darker than the dirty blonde he was, but the resemblance was there, especially with the eye color they shared. The woman furrowed her brows in thought. <em> The kid must get their hair color from their mother. </em></p><p>There was only one raven haired woman she knew Leon was involved with…</p><p>She looked at him again. “Leon, who’s the-” but before she could finish, he quickly turned around and raised a hand signaling a goodbye. </p><p>“Better get going. Don’t want to keep Hunnigan waiting!” He picked up his pace and the baby gave a little laugh through the pacifier in her mouth, pleased by the sudden movement. </p><p>“Hey!” Helena marched after them but as they approached Hunnigan’s office the door suddenly opened to reveal a familiar blonde woman.</p><p>“Sherry?” </p><p>“Leon!” The young agent was excited to see her long time friend but her expression changed to surprise when she saw the adorable infant he carried. She smiled and leaned in closer to get a better look at the girl. “And who is this?”</p><p>Helena peeked her head from behind him. “That’s his <em> baby </em>.”</p><p>Sherry looked right back at Leon. “Wait, really? You’re a dad?” </p><p>A couple of people working nearby gave the three curious looks.</p><p>“What’s going on out here?” Hunnigan stood in the doorway looking for Leon but her gaze landed on the young child instead. “What-”</p><p>Leon sighed. <em> So much for a quick trip. </em></p><p>“Come on,” he sounded slightly defeated as he walked past the confused woman with Sherry and Helena following close behind him, eager to get answers. </p><p>Hunnigan closed the door behind them. The three women stood in front of the fellow agent, waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes in thought and placed his hands on his hips since he was unable to cross them over his chest like he usually did. The baby just idly kicked her feet waiting for something to happen. </p><p>“Alright, you each get <em> one </em> question,” He said finally. “I won’t guarantee an answer though.” </p><p>Hunnigan went first. “I want to know how you got a baby through a government secured work building.”</p><p>He chuckled, that wasn’t a question he was expecting, but one he definitely had an answer for.</p><p>“With faces like these.” He gestured to his and then to his daughter’s. “We can get away with anything.”</p><p>Hunnigan and Helena rolled their eyes at his response, but his smug smile did not falter. Helena was the next one to ask. </p><p> “What’s her name?” It wasn't the obvious question she wanted to ask, but it would definitely be the one he was likely to answer. Anything that might help confirm her suspicions.</p><p>Leon smiled at the simple question and patted the infant’s head who giggled at the attention. “Her name’s Waverly.”</p><p>“Waverly?” Helena thought about it for a moment, watching the girl try to reach above her head to grab on to her father’s hand. Helena hummed, “W.K. huh?” referring to the initials.The slight blush on his face made her smirk. <em> Who would have thought.  </em></p><p>Sherry looked on in confusion. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” She sounded a little hurt and he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty before he explained. </p><p>“Well like I told Helena. It all happened fairly recently.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Besides, I wouldn’t know how.”</p><p>Helena crossed her arms and shifted to lean on one leg. “Well <em> this </em> sure is one way to find out.” </p><p>Just then, Waverly pulled the pacifier out from her mouth and threw it on the ground. Sherry quickly picked it up and handed it to leon. “Who’s the mother?” </p><p>His eyes widened before looking away with a shy smile. “Hey, I said <em> one </em> question. Now it’s my turn.” He looked over at Hunnigan now. “What’s so urgent that I needed to be called in?” </p><p>It seemed like the woman had totally forgotten she had called the agent until just now. “Yes, I needed to show you some important files.” </p><p>Leon groaned. “You couldn’t just send them to me?” </p><p>She shook her head. “I’m afraid not. The files are under strict protection since they have to do with an ongoing case not yet made available to anyone else.”</p><p>Leon raised a brow at this info and looked toward the other two women in the room. Hunnigan followed his gaze. Sherry and Helena sighed, understanding that it was time for them to leave.</p><p>“See you around, Leon.” Helena gave a quick wave as she turned to leave, “Tell her I said hi!”</p><p>Leon just pretended not to hear that last part, knowing who she was referring to. Sherry looked at him in question but soon sent him a smile instead, “If you ever need a babysitter, don’t hesitate to call!”</p><p>He smiled at her offer. “I’ll be sure to take you up on that some time.” He watched her leave, and thought back to when he had first met her. She was a kid forced to witness the horrors of Racoon City just like he had, but she was still hopeful despite everything. It was admirable to him then as it was now. She had grown up so much. <em> Where did the time go? </em></p><p>Hunnigan passed him a tablet then, forcing him out of his thoughts for a moment. He swiped through the notes skimming them as he went. “The agents involved wanted to know if you recognized any of these particular plaga-infectees.” </p><p>
  <em> It’s always a plaga, isn’t it? </em>
</p><p>He wasn’t the only agent to have encountered these types of creatures before, but he certainly seemed like the one who ran into them the most. The pictures included had been of deformed canines, their backs split open. It was noted that they were found  outside a small town in the midwest with accounts of other similar sightings of mutilated animals nearby. </p><p>While he was reading, Waverly took this chance to grab the bottom side of the tablet trying hard to lower it like she wanted to see what was on screen. Though in reality, she just wanted to bring it closer to her mouth. </p><p>He tugged it away from her tiny grip and took it as a sign to hurry up. He knew she didn't like being in the baby carrier for long. So he held the device off to the side with one hand and let Waverly grab onto and play with his other, hoping to distract her a while longer. </p><p>Hunnigan returned behind her desk to continue her work while he read, but the sight of Leon like this was one she never would have expected. She noticed he even began to bounce and rock slightly to help amuse his baby. She smiled at the view, he really fit into the fatherly role nicely. He looked... content. </p><p>“They look familiar to the ones I've seen before but the main thing that bothers me is the way the skin around the opening looks.” He passed her the tablet and pointed to the area of the photo he was referring to. “The skin is usually torn up when it bursts out, but these look like clean cuts.”</p><p>Hunnigan nodded, “Alright, I’ll note it down. Though, if you could make a written statement about how you previously have seen these types of creatures before, it would be a better addition.” She took a moment to fix her glasses. “<em> And </em> it would probably mean not having to call you in each time.”</p><p>He doubted it. </p><p>“Yeah I got’cha. I’ll start on it once I get home.” He looked at the clock on the wall. “I’ll get it done by this evening.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate it.” She put the tablet away and watched him head to the door.</p><p>“See ya, Hunnigan.” As Leon went to open the door, Waverly let out a loud babble. A farewell of her own. The two adults laughed.</p><p>“Goodbye, Waverly.” She gave a small wave to the baby before they left.</p><p>He stepped out of the office and immediately noticed Sherry and Helena talking a couple of feet away. He made eye contact with the two and they simultaneously gave him a short wave and smiled like they were trying to hide something. They must have been talking about him, and he had a good idea about what. Not that he minded really. After all, it saved him the trouble. </p><p>He just shook his head and continued on his way back home with his little girl.</p><p>
  <em> Women. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This goes alongside my other fic Her Name. And who knows maybe some other RE characters will get a chance to meet this baby ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>